Beyond the Light
by X-Tre
Summary: Ayane is now the leader of the Hajin-mon ninja and has proved herself as the best kunoichi in her clan. Ayane and her ninja are threatened by another dark force and with Hayate gone the only one who can help is her most despised sibling. There is also o
1. The Dream

Chapter 1

The Darkness before Dawn

The ninja have always been secretive society, how they seem to vanish in thin air, walk on water, glide through high tops. The ninja looked over Japan from the tallest mountain on the secreted island, Mt. Fuji, The home to the Mugen-Tenshin clans. There were two main clans, Tenjin-mon and Hajin-mon. The Mugen-Tenjin-mon taught the fighting styles of light as the Hajin-mon taught the fighting style of shadows, but at one day that was all put to the test.

It was a dark stormy night as a tall man approached the Mugen-Tenshin hide-out. The man wore a straw hat hiding his face and a big suede coat. The guard to the gate looked up at the strange man and said confidently "These areas are restricted." The tall man looked down at him. The guard released his katana from his sheaf and pointed it at the man. "Did you here me I said this area is restricted!" The man swung his sword at the man and was surprised to see that he stopped the sword with his bear hand. "WH…WHAT ARE YOU!!!" The man said dropping his weapon. He quivered in fear as he backed away. The tall man stepped forward and lifted him by the throat "You should have let me threw." He whispered as he gave a deep grin. He tightened the grip on the guard's neck. He started to feel his life drain away as he lost air but he continued to struggle. And with the last ounce of his soul he died. The man tossed him to the side, and continued his way into the ninja domain. The further the man got into the village the more men he slaughtered. Until finally he reached the elite cabin, were Ayame lived the leader of the Tenjin-mon ninja.

"Hayate quickly take your baby sister and leave hear hurry!" Ayame shouted in distress handing her baby girl to her only son.

"….."Hayate stared and then nodded his head as he left threw the back door.

Ayame stood up and prepared herself for battle. She moved over next to the sliding door. She waited patiently and calm as she watched for her enemy to approach the door. She heard heavy footsteps thumping their way towards the door. Ayame watched as his shadow became clearer through the thin door. Then finally the door slid open. She waited for him to enter the room and as he walked through she delivered a fierce kick sending him flying through the wall. The man got up without a scratch and looked around but the only thing he could see was the full moon. He turned around only to find Ayame coming straight at him, he then gathered his strength and was ready to counter her predicted blow but then within seconds away from contact she vanished. The man was confused and was looking every where. Suddenly he felt a light body jump off his shoulders and into the air. Ayame had jumped right into the blinding fool moon light. The man looked into the sky and was blinded by the light. Once he recovered his sight the first thing he saw was a reflection of light off a blade and then it tore down his left eye. Ayame flipped backward giving him space to attack. The man held his face as the blood trickled down his fingers. The man looked up with fury, and dashed towards her. She pointed her blade directly at him as the blood fell from the tip. As he approached her you could see the anger in his bright pink eye. Ayame swung her sword at him but he simply pushed it out of the way. He then tossed her to the ground and began to laugh.

"Ah! " Ayane's eyes shot open with shock. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. _That dream, again. _Ayane thought.


	2. The RunAway

Chapter 1

The Darkness before Dawn

The ninja have always been secretive society, how they seem to vanish in thin air, walk on water, glide through high tops. The ninja looked over Japan from the tallest mountain on the secreted island, Mt. Fuji, The home to the Mugen-Tenshin clans. There were two main clans, Tenjin-mon and Hajin-mon. The Mugen-Tenjin-mon taught the fighting styles of light as the Hajin-mon taught the fighting style of shadows, but at one day that was all put to the test.

It was a dark stormy night as a tall man approached the Mugen-Tenshin hide-out. The man wore a straw hat hiding his face and a big suede coat. The guard to the gate looked up at the strange man and said confidently "These areas are restricted." The tall man looked down at him. The guard released his katana from his sheaf and pointed it at the man. "Did you here me I said this area is restricted!" The man swung his sword at the man and was surprised to see that he stopped the sword with his bear hand. "WH…WHAT ARE YOU!!!" The man said dropping his weapon. He quivered in fear as he backed away. The tall man stepped forward and lifted him by the throat "You should have let me threw." He whispered as he gave a deep grin. He tightened the grip on the guard's neck. He started to feel his life drain away as he lost air but he continued to struggle. And with the last ounce of his soul he died. The man tossed him to the side, and continued his way into the ninja domain. The further the man got into the village the more men he slaughtered. Until finally he reached the elite cabin, were Ayame lived the leader of the Tenjin-mon ninja.

"Hayate quickly take your baby sister and leave hear hurry!" Ayame shouted in distress handing her baby girl to her only son.

"….."Hayate stared and then nodded his head as he left threw the back door.

Ayame stood up and prepared herself for battle. She moved over next to the sliding door. She waited patiently and calm as she watched for her enemy to approach the door. She heard heavy footsteps thumping their way towards the door. Ayame watched as his shadow became clearer through the thin door. Then finally the door slid open. She waited for him to enter the room and as he walked through she delivered a fierce kick sending him flying through the wall. The man got up without a scratch and looked around but the only thing he could see was the full moon. He turned around only to find Ayame coming straight at him, he then gathered his strength and was ready to counter her predicted blow but then within seconds away from contact she vanished. The man was confused and was looking every where. Suddenly he felt a light body jump off his shoulders and into the air. Ayame had jumped right into the blinding fool moon light. The man looked into the sky and was blinded by the light. Once he recovered his sight the first thing he saw was a reflection of light off a blade and then it tore down his left eye. Ayame flipped backward giving him space to attack. The man held his face as the blood trickled down his fingers. The man looked up with fury, and dashed towards her. She pointed her blade directly at him as the blood fell from the tip. As he approached her you could see the anger in his bright pink eye. Ayame swung her sword at him but he simply pushed it out of the way. He then tossed her to the ground and began to laugh.

"Ah! " Ayane's eyes shot open with shock. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. _That dream, again. _Ayane thought.


End file.
